Tim's Other Daughter
by BobWhite
Summary: After a one night stand, Tim has another daughter he never knew existed. Full Summary inside. Please R&R 2 find out more.
**Full Summary:**

Tim has another daughter he doesn't know about. Rae has always known that her father didn't know she even existed. What happens when an unforgiveable act forces Rae to leave the only home she's ever known? Will Rae follow her heart and help in any way she can? And how does she react when she sees Tim for the first time? How does he react?

 **An Unforgivable Act:**

 **A One Night Stand:**

She was headed home to see her parents when she stopped at a small bar to get something to eat. She didn't expect to get drunk but that's what happens when you don't expect something. She'd eaten her meal and was drinking the rest of her beer when _he_ had walked in. He seemed to be angry in a way and yet she saw sorrow in his eyes. He'd sat at the bar next to her and they had started a conversation because she had wanted to comfort him somehow.

They ended up in his hotel room across the street from the bar. They made love and in the morning, she got dressed and slipped from the room, leaving a note saying she was sorry. He never came after her and she continued on her trip to see her parents. When she got home, she decided that she could run no more and chose to have her stuff shipped home. She never went back to the big city of Vancouver, but instead stayed just on the outskirts of Calgary, Ontario helping her parents run the Animal Sanctuary they owned.

 **An Unplanned Surprise:**

Three months later she realized that she was pregnant and with the support of her parents, decided to keep the baby. Her parents accepted that their daughter didn't want to burden the father, who they learned had just been a one night stand and she didn't even know his last name. She only knew his first name was Tim. Her parents didn't press the issue as they didn't want their daughter to leave again and take their grandchild away.

When the child was born, the mother named her Rae Marlene Kosaka. The Kosaka family had been living just outside of Calgary for nearly three generations. At first the farm had been successful but after a while, nobody wanted to buy from the family when they could easily get it from a grocery store. So, they pooled their resources and built and Animal Sanctuary. The horses that were once used to herd the cattle, were now used to get from one kennel to the next.

The child grew to love the Sanctuary and became very good at taming many of the wounded animals that were brought to the property, many of which had been wild and needed a new permanent home. Rae grew up with the animals and knew that in order to stay with the animals all day, she would have to be home-schooled, which suited her just fine. Her daily routine consisted of waking up at 5am to do her house chores and help cook breakfast for her mother and the rest of the help they had around the property; then she would do an hour of schoolwork before joining her best friend Jake out in the kennels till lunch; after lunch it was another two hours of schoolwork then back out with Jake on the horses to patrol the fences and fix any breaks in the fences so no poachers or unwanted visitors could get in and do any damage. When dinner rolled around, Rae and Jake would come in with any animals that they had rescued or found to be cared for by the vets and then eat dinner and go about their nightly routine, which was mostly a game of monopoly to settle down for the night with some popcorn.

 **An Unforgivable Act:**

Rae's grandparents had died nearly three years ago in a car accident that had also injured Rae's left arm, damaging it permanently. The doctors had told her mother that she would never have full use of it ever again and that it would be better to amputate it. Rae's mother had agreed and Rae had lost her left arm, though that didn't stop her from doing everything she normally did anyways. She was still an active child, or should I say teenager. Because, only three days ago, Rae turned sixteen and was gifted a new truck to drive around. It's a good thing she didn't have to use her left arm for driving since she was right handed anyways.

It was two weeks after her birthday that tragedy struck in the form of a man that wanted only money the family barely had. He came with a trailer full of injured animals, claiming to have rescued them from a Breeder Farm. Rae's mother allowed the animals to be unloaded and tended to. What she didn't know got her killed. Rae and Jake had been patrolling the far end of the property when a scream came over the radio. They hurried back as quickly as they could but it was too late. Rae's mother was dead from a bullet to the head and the man was long gone.

Rae buried her mother a few days later and then went on with her life. Jake's family moved into the main house to take care of her and so she would never really be alone. The property now solely belonged to Rae, her mother having written a _Living Will_ leaving everything to Rae. And that's around the time that Rae found what her mother had been hiding from her:

The cellphone….

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
